No es un simple chocolate
by HiddenBlackCat
Summary: 14 de febrero…14 de febrero… ¡14 de febrero! "Mañana es el día en el que los hombres pueden darse cuenta que si la chica que les llama la atención los quiere infinitamente o… te deja en una zona de la cual no pueden salir." "¿Esperas recibir un chocolate de Hiyori? No la he visto muy ansiosa o preocupada por preparar chocolate". "soy pésima con la repostería". Yatori.


**Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo de reflexión (flojera en realidad) he decidido traer un one-shot sobre San Valentín. Awwww... en realidad lo único importante de la fecha es que se estrena The walking dead (wiiiii). En fin, no molesto más. ¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Noragami no me pertenece (sino Yato ya estaría con Hiyori) sino que es completamente de Adachi Toka (alabadas sean)**

* * *

La nieve cayendo lentamente, el clima helado y el cielo nublado hacían que la mayoría de las personas se quedaran en sus casas resguardándose del frio que azotaba a la ciudad. Yato no se escapaba tampoco de ello, el dios se encontraba acostado sobre el piso de la casa de Kofuku mientras que Yukine leía aburrido una revista. Ambos habían decidido darse esa semana un descanso ya que realmente habían estado trabajando arduamente y además el clima les hacía quedarse acostados todo el día, pero dentro de la casa debían lidiar con el peor de los enemigos: el aburrimiento.

El dios giraba sobre el suelo buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, cuando sin querer se fija en el calendario de gatitos que estaba en la pared y vio la fecha que se acercaba…

14 de febrero…14 de febrero…14 de febrero… ¡14 de febrero!

Yato se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al calendario para verificar la fecha, Yukine lo miró extrañado, preguntándose qué pasaría esta vez por la mente de su maestro. Yato comenzó a reír suavemente acompañado de una pose autosuficiente y un brillo de seguridad sobre sus ojos.

-¿y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó Yukine.

-¿Qué aún no te das cuenta mi pequeño Yukine? ¡Tan solo mira la fecha de mañana!- El aludido se acercó y vio la fecha que correspondía al día siguiente.

\- Es 14 de febrero…

-¡Así es! Mañana es el día en el que los hombres pueden darse cuenta que si la chica que les llama la atención los quiere infinitamente o… te deja en una zona de la cual no pueden salir.

\- ¿Esperas recibir un chocolate de Hiyori? No la he visto muy ansiosa o preocupada por preparar chocolate.

-Fufufu… eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer, pero para asegurarnos, debemos ir a comprobarlo- Yato rápidamente se puso sus zapatos y obligó a Yukine a acompañarlo a pesar de sus quejas.

En tanto, Hiyori se encontraba tranquilamente en su pieza leyendo una revista de repostería, a su alrededor habían miles de papeles con anotaciones importantes respecto a lo que leía, porque aunque Yukine no se haya dado cuenta, Hiyori sí se estaba preparando para el 14 de febrero. La joven tarareaba una canción mientras pasaba lentamente las hojas de la revista, de repente, sintió unos escalofríos recorrerle desde la cabeza a los pies, atribuyéndolo al frio que hacia afuera decidió taparse hasta que buscando la manta se topó con Yato y Yukine, quienes estaban vigilándola desde el árbol del patio que daba a la habitación de Hiyori. El dios observaba a Hiyori con binoculares creyendo que pasaba inadvertido por la muchacha. Hiyori se levantó, abrió la ventana y tomando su pantufla se la arrojó a Yato haciendo que este se cayera a la nieve que se había acumulado en el suelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estaban haciendo?!- ambos intrusos habían entrado a la casa y estaban sentados en el living de la casa.

-Solo queríamos comprobar que estabas bien, que no estabas siendo atacada por una horda de zombies o cosas por el estilo.-Hiyori aún mantenía su semblante enojado sobre Yato, la excusa no le había gustado para nada.

-¡Yo solo fui arrastrado por él Hiyori, debes creerme!- suplicaba Yukine.

-Perdonado, puedes levantarte- Yukine le sacó burla a Yato quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¡Como puedes perdonarlo tan fácil! Yo solo me preocupaba por ti Hiyori, eres cruel.- lloriqueaba Yato.

-Podías haber venido a la casa, no era necesario observarme desde la ventana es…raro.

\- Solo quería evitarte problemas y al final termino causando los problemas- Yato se fue a un rincón de la habitación con un aura deprimente rodeándolo.

-Esta bien, te perdono- el dios se levantó, cambiando su ánimo rápidamente- pero por favor deja de observarme a escondidas. Ahora, ¿les gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente?

Ambos asintieron a la invitación de Hiyori, la joven fue a la cocina a preparar el chocolate mientras que los chicos se ponían cómodos en el living de la casa. Una vez que terminó de servir el chocolate en las tazas, los llevó al living para que se sirvieran.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, Hiyori?-preguntó Yukine.

-Como muy pronto va a ser 14 de febrero, quisieron darse un tiempo a solas, ya saben, revivir aquellos días cuando eran recién casados. Así que me dejaron sola hasta el lunes.

-Fufufu… no es necesario que me lo pidas Hiyori, puedo quedarm-

-Ni lo pienses- fue la respuesta de la castaña hacia Yato.- ¿me pueden decir la verdadera razón por la vinieron a verme? Digo, siempre vienen sin avisar pero creí que esta semana descansarían.

-Yato quería confirmar si lo ibas a mandar a la "zona de amigos"- respondió Yukine abruptamente, Hiyori tan solo se quedó extrañada.

-¡Yukine! ¡Cierra el tarro! Lo que el niño quería decir era que veníamos a ver como ibas con los chocolates para mañana.

-¿Chocolates? ¡Ah! Por San Valentín pues… yo no hago chocolates, soy pésima en repostería.- esa sola frase dejó shockeado a Yato, quien velozmente se acercó a Hiyori y tomó sus manos.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo estoy esperando mi chocolate especial, y que pasemos la tarde nosotros solos bajo el atardecer!- La ayakashi se enrojeció súbitamente y aparto a Yato lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡N-no digas cosas así tan fácil! A-además no es necesario hacer chocolates para la fecha.

-¡Claro que es necesario! En todos los mangas, el protagonista recibe un chocolate casero hecho por la chica que le gusta.- Yato no hacía más que incrementar el sonrojo en Hiyori con cada frase que decía.

-Creo que deberías dejar de leer los mangas de Kofuku-san, te están afectando gravemente- dijo Yukine.

-¡Que cruel Yukine! Pero tendré todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti, Hiyori- la castaña lo miró atentamente- sino… vendré a espiarte todos los días, vámonos Yukine.

Yukine, que aún no terminaba su chocolate, fue arrastrado entre alegatos de su parte, por Yato la entrada para así poder irse. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerró, Hiyori suspiró. Aún no podía entender cómo es que su corazón latía por ese dios y más aun, el cómo podía haber estado estudiado y practicado toda la semana antes para poder hacerle un chocolate casero decente. Ah, claro que sabía por qué…

 _Es porque te gusta, tan simple como eso_

Tratando de acallar sus pensamientos, se levantó en dirección a la cocina para ponerse a preparar el chocolate que le entregaría no solo a Yato, sino que a todos sus cercanos.

 _Porque San Valentín no es solo para las parejas ¿cierto? Eso es lo que quieres creer_

Para silenciar a su conciencia, comenzó a picar el chocolate en pequeños trozos y los dejó en una fuente, luego llenó una olla con agua y la calentó en la estufa para derretir el chocolate a baño maría, una vez derretido tomó los moldes que había escogido para verter el chocolate en ellos. Mientras esperaba a que enfriaran, no podía dejar de pensar en el dios de ojos azules ¡y es que sin que ella quisiera, él inundaba sus pensamientos! No podía negarlo, cuando él no estaba extrañaba su presencia, le encantaba que él la hiciera reír, que en ocasiones sus ojos chocaran por unos segundos que a ella se le hacían eternos, que la protegiera de todo en especial de su padre, Fujisaki, y un sinnúmero de situaciones que hacían que la ayakashi se diera cuenta que Yato formaba una parte especial de su vida.

-Espera… ¿eso significa que estoy enamorada de Yato?-pensó.

 _¡Bingo! Aunque ya lo sabía pero era necesario que tú lo dijeras en voz alta para que te lo creas_

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Hiyori se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas que ahora estaban completamente rojas.- ¡que vergüenza! No puede ser… quiero decir si puede pero, pero…- movió su cabeza en negación, tratando de acallar de una vez todos sus pensamientos, con un suave golpe en sus mejillas decidió seguir con su labor.

Una vez que se enfriaron los chocolates, comenzó a decorarlos uno por uno. Tenía pensado regalarles a Yama, Ami, Kofuku, Daikoku, Bishamon-sama, Kazuma-san, Tenjin-sama, Yukine y a Yato, porque no solo era el día del amor sino también el de la amistad, y no quería quedarse sin darles un presente. Cuando ya tenía la mayoría decorados, tocó el turno del chocolate de Yato, con sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzó a decorarlo con todo el cariño que sentía por el dios, porque quería ver su sonrisa al recibir el chocolate que ella le daría, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Una vez terminada su labor, los guardó en el refrigerador para así poder envolverlos a la mañana siguiente, como ya había oscurecido decidió subir a su habitación para poder descansar ya que le tocaría un largo día.

Al día siguiente, Hiyori guardó los chocolates en sus respectivos envoltorios y partió a hacer la entrega de los obsequios. El cielo estaba nublado por lo que decidió salir bien abrigada para no resfriarse, su ruta de entregas iba primero por Bishamon-sama y Kazuma quienes le agradecieron el gesto, la diosa le regalo una bolsa con unos cuantos bombones retribuyéndole el acto, luego visitó a Tenjin-sama quien se encontraba rodeado por sus shinkis que le hacían entrega de miles de obsequios, como Hiyori no quiso molestar dejó su presente como una ofrenda para que el dios pueda revisarlo después. A Yama y a Ami las vería el día lunes así que decidió entregarles su chocolate ese día por lo que la última entrega que le quedaba por hacer era en la casa de Kofuku-san.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de Kofuku, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, todas las dudas comenzaron a invadirla poniéndola insegura, ¿y si no le gustaba el chocolate? ¿Si esperaba algo más grande? ¿Si no le gusta el chocolate negro? ¿Y si me quedo mal el chocolate?

 _¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mí?_

-No, no, no… calma Hiyori, no tienes por qué ponerte insegura, es un chocolate más-pensó. Llegó a la entrada de la casa y estaban Daikoku y Kofuku reunidos en el living.

-¡Hiyori-chan! ¡que bueno que viniste!- Kofuku la recibió efusivamente, saltando a abrazarla.

-Feliz San Valentín Kofuku-san, para ti también Daikoku-san- Hiyori les hizo entrega de sus chocolates, ambos le agradecieron el gesto y la invitaron a sentarse para tomar una taza de té. Al escuchar la voz de Hiyori, Yukine bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ir al encuentro de la joven.

-¡Hiyori, Feliz San Valentín!- dijo Yukine yendo al lado de la joven.

-Feliz San Valentín para ti también Yukine, ten, esto es para ti- Hiyori le hizo entrega de su chocolate viendo como Yukine sonreía y le brillaban los ojos de la emoción por el obsequio.

-¡Muchas gracias! Huele muy bien además el envoltorio es muy bonito, juro recompensarte muy bien para el día blanco.

-No tienes por qué agradecer Yukine, en todo caso te habías preocupado pensando en que no te daría nada- la joven rió mientras tomaba un poco de su té, Yukine no hizo más que asentir avergonzado- por cierto, ¿y Yato?

-Yato-chan dijo que estaba aburrido y que iría a la costa, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que entregarle algo especial?- Kofuku miró a Hiyori tratando de molestarla logrando su objetivo, la chica se había puesto completamente roja.

-A-algo así, mejor iré a buscarlo, si aparece por aquí díganle que necesito hablar con él ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por el té!

Hiyori sabía con certeza donde podía estar Yato, por lo que con prisa se dirigió al lugar. Era cerca de la costa en donde habían unas bancas en las cuales uno podía sentarse para observar el atardecer, muchas veces Yato invitaba a la joven a pasar la tarde ya sea para conversar trivialidades o por el simple hecho de pasar un momento juntos. Hiyori no podía negar que le encantaba pasar momentos así, en especial, porque al lado de Yato se sentía plena. Con ese pensamiento en mente, aceleró el paso para poder encontrarse con el dios de la fortuna. Al llegar, vislumbró a Yato sentado en una de las bancas contemplando los colores del atardecer,que comenzaban a inundar el cielo a través de las nubes.

-¡Ah! Al fin te encuentro- Hiyori le habló a Yato con un fingido tono de molestia, el aludido tan solo la miró acompañado de una sonrisa, dejó un espacio en la banca y golpeó suavemente en ella para que Hiyori se sentara a su lado.

-Sabía que me encontrarías, este sitio es como nuestro lugar secreto ¿no?- la ayakashi asintió, debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa ya que la actitud de Yato era calmada y el ambiente era algo propicio para una pareja _"¡pero que estoy pensando!"_ \- se regañó a si misma.

-Y-Yato…yo…emm…- _¡¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Hiyori!?_ Pensó. El dios tan solo la miraba esperando lo que le quería decir.

Hiyori tan solo quería entregarle rápido el regalo a Yato y quitarse el nerviosismo de encima pero ni siquiera podía decir las tres palabras que había dicho con tanta facilidad en la casa de Kofuku, parecía que estaban alojadas en su garganta sin tener la mínima intención de salir. Inhaló profundamente y decidió sacar valentía, aunque dudaba que en ese momento tuviera algo de ella.

-F-feliz San Valentín…- Hiyori le hizo entrega del obsequio con la mirada gacha para que Yato no pudiera ver el creciente sonrojo que había en su cara. Yato miró el regalo con completa felicidad y lo recibió dejándolo en su regazo con mucha delicadeza.

-Muchas gracias Hiyori, de verdad… ¿sabes por qué esperaba tanto esta fecha?-la joven lo miró esperando la respuesta que le daría- porque además de que nunca recibí un chocolate de San Valentín hasta ahora, quería sentir la alegría y la emoción que viven los humanos de que alguien especial piense en ti y tu me has dado eso, Hiyori. Gracias a ti me siento especial y… humano. Así que… por favor… hazme vivir eso junto a ti.

El dios comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Hiyori, quien se había quedado sin habla a lo que el dios le había confesado, eran pocas las veces en las que Yato se ponía serio y mostraba sus emociones más internas y para Hiyori, ser parte de eso era una completa bendición por lo que atraída por la atmosfera _y por el dios de la fortuna_ , comenzó a acercarse a él al punto de sentir su respiración. Se miraron a los ojos y sintieron que todo a su alrededor se detenía, en ese instante solo existían ellos dos y no habían barreras para lo que sentían, podían olvidarse por un momento de la relación de humano-dios para tan solo ser Yato y Hiyori.  
Sin aguantar más, Yato decidió tomar el primer paso y besó a Hiyori con delicadeza, la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón sentía. Era un beso calmado pero cargado de emociones que el dios esperaba transmitir en la joven, cuando ambos sentían que se les acaba el oxígeno, se separaron lentamente apoyándose en la frente de cada uno. Yato miró a Hiyori y ésta le dio una sonrisa que dejó encandilado al ojiazul.

-Espero que el obsequio del día blanco sea tan bueno como el mío- Yato rió ante lo dicho por Hiyori y coquetamente le susurró al oído.

-Si quieres puedo empezar a devolverte el favor ahora mismo- Hiyori se sobresaltó y lo miró, recibiendo un segundo beso que la tomó por sorpresa.

A pesar de que no era la mejor repostera del mundo, el provocarle una sonrisa a Yato con un simple chocolate era todo lo que ella podía desear y si él se colocaba así… no quería imaginarse ella en la misma situación para el día blanco, porque sabía que Yato era capaz de eso y mucho más por ella y al pensar en eso Hiyori llego a la conclusión que _no le molestaría para nada el ser regaloneada por Yato._

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Lo que más me gusto escribir fue la parte en la que se encuentra a Yato y en cierta parte tienen razón :c la relación de Yato y Hiyori se ve impedida porque el es un dios TToTT ¡en fin! Con tal de shippearlos soy feliz :D, acepto criticas, reclamos, comentarios de agradecimiento lo que sea, soy abierta a todas las opiniones. Como soy muy floja de mente (mentira, me la paso leyendo en realidad) si quieren me envian ideas para un próximo one-shot o drabble o ¡lo que ustedes quieran! daría mi mejor esfuerzo en escribirlo. Sin más que reportar, me despido, coman harto chocolate (que hoy estará en oferta) y cuidense! Nos leemos!**


End file.
